narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gaara
New part 2 image I resently uploaded this pic: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gaara_part_2_720p.png. And I find it better than the current one, since it put a bit more distance to him, so you can see all his hair and sholders. --Kasan94 (talk) 18:21, November 4, 2013 (UTC) : And he dosn't look so sad. --Kasan94 18:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::There is no consensus on this change, so please don't make an arbitrary decision to change things. If nobody replies to your message, simply bump it and ask again. If there is still no reply, then people don't see any reason to change the image. Frankly, I prefer the current image over your one because the current one shows his proper mood (which is indeed sad, most of the time) --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 15:49, November 10, 2013 (UTC) part 2 image What do you think about this image for Gaara's infobox? It is more recent, and it is the way he currently looks,besides that, his kanji is more visible. I'm new to this wiki (hence the hopeful wish to do some changes on it) so I hope I posted everything in order. :) Vojkffy (talk) 20:16, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Don't add messages in the middle of other discussions that have long died. Moved your request to the bottom for easier viewing. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 20:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why it's necessary to change. There is no significant difference in Gaara between the two images. Omnibender - Talk - 22:42, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Gaara's sand manipulation His sand manipulation should be listed as a unique trait on his infobox, he retained this ability after having Shakaku removed. Shakaku has it listed as one so should Gaara. (Kuroiraikou (talk) 13:25, April 13, 2014 (UTC)) :This.--Elveonora (talk) 13:37, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Also listing produce ink on Killer B unique trait as well.(Kuroiraikou (talk) 15:10, April 13, 2014 (UTC)) :::Point of clarification, the "unique trait" bit in infoboxes was designed strictly for tailed beasts.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Really? Then why do human characters use it too?--Elveonora (talk) 15:22, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I've seen chakra absorption listed on alot of humans infoboxs.(Kuroiraikou (talk) 15:26, April 13, 2014 (UTC)) ::I said "designed strictly". It was for the tailed beasts and their unique abilities exclusive to that tailed beast and their jinchuriki. If memory serves me correctly I think they were there when the ability section in articles were just a list if techniques and no details. ::Quite frankly the section is a relic and could probably be removed as is. It's purpose is now being served within the article proper.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Magnetism Release The latests raws prove that Shukaku uses Jiton. Does this not pretty much confirm that Gaara was using Magnetism Release all along? If not through his father's genes (note the eye markings when his father uses Jiton), then surely his ability to manipulate sand was due to Shukaku's ability. As Obito recently demonstrated for us again, bijū skills can remain with a jinchūriki even after extraction.--Reliops (talk) 02:38, April 22, 2014 (UTC) The eyes were a huge indication that Gaara used Magnet Release, but this proves it completely. Gaara is a Jiton user. Derigar (talk) 14:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Completely possible, and most completely likely. Doubt we will ever know for sure so until then, he does not get listed.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Gaara a Jinton user? Highly possible, considering both his father and Tailed Beasts had it, but still not confirmed. Sand manipulation = Jinton? Perhaps, but too speculation/not confirmed so nope.--Elveonora (talk) 14:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :One could argue this that it's not too speculatory at all. Iron Sand, which uses Magnet Release was said to have been designed off Shukaku. Shukaku using it on its own damn near proves it. But things are never so simple around here.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:39, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Sand isn't magnetic tho.--Elveonora (talk) 14:47, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::And fire isn't black and burns hotter than the sun for a week. Your point?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::But we can't just assume that sand in Narutoverse is magnetic or that he uses special sand that is. Also Magnet Release is unlikely to be what moves the sand, because Gaara would be able to sustain Kunai and stuff in the air, which he hasn't shown. A Magnet Release which can't manipulate anything but sand is illogical--Elveonora (talk) 15:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::When did I say we could assume anything. I said it was probable and likely, and then even stated things are never so simple around here to imply that it wasn't going into the article anyway.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:08, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Cant you just add it and say presumably like on tsunades page? Munchvtec (talk) 15:32, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :No. Tsunade's case is different. Also, how the hell could Gaara's daddy subdue Shukaku with Jiton when Shukaku itself can use Jiton? This makes no sense at all. • Seelentau 愛議 15:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Its a very long running anime/manga series. not everything needs to make sense. We can't answer every question asked. Munchvtec (talk) 15:57, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Tsunade's case was weird before we even began having these types of conversations, mainly because of the difference between electric signals in the nerves, and lightning that does actual lightning things.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::@Seel, basically we are led to believe that Shukaku's Jinton can exclusively manipulate only sand (which isn't even magnetic) somehow ._. 4th Kazekage used Golden Dust which is heavier than sand therefore overpowered Shukaku.--Elveonora (talk) 16:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't think tsunade has lightning release but lets stay on the topic= Gaara. Munchvtec (talk) 16:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Jiton doesn't manipulate anything. It changes the Chakra nature to a magnetism nature, nothing else. Sand isn't magnetic so it can't be manipulated with Jiton. Gold is dia-magnetic, at least. But sand? No way. • Seelentau 愛議 16:04, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Kishimoto is screwing with us. Munchvtec (talk) 16:05, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :@Seel, then suppose Shukaku was just dumb enough not to defend himself with his own Jinton against Kazekage's Golden Dust. Otherwise Kishi doesn't know that sand ain't magnetic or he just doesn't care, because (sarcasm) it's completely logical for magnetic chakra to magnetize ONLY sand, magnetic or not.--Elveonora (talk) 16:08, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Kishimoto has all but said plenty of times, he is no scientist. If he was, jamming ones eye into your skull would not all of a sudden make it work.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::That still doesn't explain why would Shukaku's Jinton affect but sand. That's like Katon which burns only paper but people are safe--Elveonora (talk) 16:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, in the end, it doesn't even matter, since this is but speculation. If anyone adds Jiton to Gaara's natures, I'll revert it. • Seelentau 愛議 16:15, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I understand where both sides are coming from, but I think instead of having these length discussions about steps to take in doing things… we wait… Clearly Kishimoto intends to explain all of this.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC) : I think the primary argument here stems from Gaara's eyes. The Fourth Kazekage got the same damn eyes when he used Jiton and Gaara was shown in the very next chapter using his father's Gold Dust along with his own sand. I will not voice my support either way, but c'mon people. Not everything has to have a giant flashing neon-light banner above it to be completely obvious. Very high probability here that its the case. Our best bet, to be sure though, is a new databook. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:37, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I wouldn't take those eye markings necessarily as an indication of Jinton. We were told they are from insomnia in Gaara's case after all, not to mention the shuriken Jinton user has no markings--Elveonora (talk) 16:41, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: Shuriken-jutsu user was from Kirigakure. Could be a different strain of the genetic trait. Works that way in real life too. Gaara's father gained the rings when he began using Magnet Release. As I've said, Gaara also used Gold Dust in the very next chapter, in tandem with his sand. Again, I'm not supporting or denying, I'm just saying: common sense people. Doesn't take much. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::So Jinton usage causes insomnia? (sarcasm)--Elveonora (talk) 17:24, April 22, 2014 (UTC) @Elveonora. "Magnet Release (磁遁, Jiton; Viz "Magnet Style") is an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai which allows the user to convert chakra into magnetic forces and magnetise an object." Tell me again, annoyingly, how sand isn't "magnetic". Derigar (talk) 18:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Toroi's Jiton worked completely different from Sunagakure's Jiton. If Yondaime could magnetise stuff like Toroi, he could have simply magnetised a lot of shinobi and impaled them with gold. We need to wait to see how Shukaku's Magnet Release works. We have to see what its effects are. Once we have that clear, we look to see if there are any of Shukaku's or Gaara's sand techniques that have the same effects. If any of the techniques apply, they'll be retroactively called Jiton, much like Sandaime's were when Magnet Release was released, and when Deidara was confirmed a user of Explosion Release. Does that sound like a sensible approach? Omnibender - Talk - 18:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC) That is a perfect way to handle it, Omnibender! Derigar (talk) 18:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :How can magnetism itself be used in different ways? I get that you can apply it to either shuriken or iron sand, but it stays magnetism, doesn't it? • Seelentau 愛議 18:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::@Omni We may not even see the Magnet Rasengan's effect, because Madara vanished. If it won't affect him on the missing pages of chapter 674, then we will have to wait for Naruto to use it again, which he may not do--Elveonora (talk) 18:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :@Seelentau - Different genetic versions of the same Kekkei Genkai MIGHT result in different effects. The Sand kekkei genkai specialised in large amount, small objects; akin to sand. The Stone kekkei genkai specialised in small amount, large objects; akin to a ninja tools. This is taken from direct observations. Either way, it is confirmed that Shukaku and Gaara's father both have Magnet Release (JITON, not Jinton -_-), so Gaara both got Magnet release from his father (genetically) and his Bijuu (akin to Roshi, or however he's called). Thinking Gaara doesn't have Magnet release is illogical and honestly, just plain dumb. Derigar (talk) 18:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Calling me dumb is... well, the most dumbest thing you could've done. Gaara has no Magnet Release because as logical as your explanations are, it was never ever hinted at. So we don't add Gaara as a MR user. Full stop. • Seelentau 愛議 18:49, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not to mention even if it were 200% fact that he does, it doesn't necessarily mean it's the Jinton that controls the sand--Elveonora (talk) 19:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Never called you dumb, just that all these major hints that Gaara has jiton are being ignored is dumb in my eyes. Derigar (talk) 23:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) "Magnetism Release (Presumed)"? As we have discussed to quite some lengths, alls signs point towards Gaara being a Magnetism Release user, however, as this has not been explicitly stated, I suggest we add it to his info box with the "(Presumed)" tag next to it.--Reliops (talk) 19:34, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :If Gaara had ever used some jutsu that looked like Magnet Release, I'd agree with you, but for now, well, he didn't.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 19:38, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Shukaku's ability to control sand is presumably Magnetism Release though, and since Gaara retained that ability, it would appear that his presumed Magnetism Release is naturally aligned with sand. It's not that far off from his father's gold dust.--Reliops (talk) 19:50, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :In two seconds I searched 'Is Sand Magnetic?', and the answer is no, it isn't. Black sand can be magnetic, due to certain minerals within it, but Gaara's sand definitely isn't black. Also it's called Magnet Release, stop saying Magnetism. --Atrix471 (talk) 19:56, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Please read this and tell me what you think: If you don't feel like clicking: "I actually made a thread aaaages ago about this after gaaras dad displayed the same eye rings as gaara. There is two types of magnetism: 1) paramagnetism: is a form of magnetism whereby something is attracted to a source via a magnetic field. This is most similar to toroi's magnetic shuriken. 2) diamagnetism: type of magnetism which repels objects with a magnetic force. Quartz the main component of sand is diamagnetic and hence why gaara can manipulate it and make it fly through the air. He is essentially manipulating the magnetic forces that repel the sand off the ground. Given this info it's most likely a combination of lightning and earth release in that the minerals in the ground or sand are magnetised to form the repulsion field." --Reliops (talk) 20:15, July 29, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't matter if sand isn't magnetic, pure gold isn't magnetic either but Kishimoto has someone using Magnet Release with it. If he wants Gaara to be a magnet release user then he'll tell us so eventually. We cannot presume until then. Because that would mean that Temaru and Kankurō are using Magnet Release presumably with their abilities as well. That's the problem with "presuming" in Gaara's case.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:21, July 29, 2014 (UTC) We presume a lot of things on this wiki. We presumed Orochimaru had Mokuton because that made sense. We presumed Tsunade has lightning release because that makes sense. We presumed Hamura had Yin Release because that makes sense. With Gaara, there is arguably more cause to believe that he possesses Magnetism Release. And I don't know Temari and Kankurō would be of any concern as Temari only uses wind and we know puppets work with chakra strings, i.e. their styles don't resemble that of Gaara and their father at all. Nor do they have the eye rings.--Reliops (talk) 20:49, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Regardless of whether sand manipulation is Magnet, it's inconsistent. We list Orochimaru because he has the genetic potential to use Wood Release, but not Gaara who has the potential to use Magnet Release through Shukaku. We should either list both or neither, depending on whether natures are listed for potential use or actual demonstrated capabilities.--BeyondRed (talk) 21:51, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I have to agree with BeyondRed here. We list Orochimaru for being presumably being able to use Wood Style, just because his host body is a White Zetsu. Gaara should be updated for the exact same reason. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 21:59, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm just going to say this and leave the discussion: If Gaara could use Magnet Release he would have no viable reason to ignore the other abilities granted by the nature. Remember when he used a sand clone to block shuriken in the chūnin exams? If he possessed Magnet Release he could have easily just stopped it in the air, but he didn't, which in my opinion is evidence that he doesn't possess the nature. --Atrix471 (talk) 22:02, July 29, 2014 (UTC) : Just because he have it, don't mean he fully knows how to use it. And as stated above, there is a possibility there more than one type of Magnet release (Toroi / Fourth Kazekage). If Orochimaru is stated as having Wood Release because his body is a White Zetsu clone, then Gaara should also have Magnet Release, since he was the jinjuricki of Shukaku, and could manipulate sand. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 22:42, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::If he had diamagnetism, he should be able to manipulate gold dust too... which he can't. Also if you read the Gold Dust article, the trivia section states it doesn't actually function by diamagnetism anyway, so the Fourth Kazekage is the same as any other Magnet Release user. Edit: We also know that not all Bijū inherently pass abilities down to their jinchūriki, as Naruto only received Kurama's 'Negative Emotions Sensing' after defeating it within the seal. --Atrix471 (talk) 22:52, July 29, 2014 (UTC)